


Cool Running (or The Year the Olympics Wasn't the Biggest Competition)

by storyspinner70



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Doubles Luge, M/M, bottom!Jared, top!Jensen, winter sports AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-03 21:03:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13349472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyspinner70/pseuds/storyspinner70
Summary: From a prompt from WinchestersShorty1980FL: She wanted a doubles luge AU and some rough sex. Who was I to say no?Jared being paired with Jensen and finding him hot and then when they are on the slope (i think that is what it is called) Jared is on the bottom praying not to get hard having Jensen on top of him lol





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WinchestersShorty1980FL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchestersShorty1980FL/gifts).



From a prompt for WinchestersShorty1980FL: She wanted a doubles luge AU and some rough sex. Who was I to say no?

Jared being paired with Jensen and finding him hot and then when they are on the slope (i think that is what it is called) Jared is on the bottom praying not to get hard having Jensen on top of him lol

 

Note: In doubles luge, the taller man is on top, but that won’t work for this story, so I explained it away in a _totally_ logical fashion. *shifty eyes* You'll see. Also, yes, I know Cool Runnings was about the Jamaican bobsled team. Shhhh. Unbetaed. Fair warning.

****

 

Jensen Ackles pranced into the first day of summer training with short shorts, sunglasses, slicked back hair and a lap dog tucked in the crook of his arm. He strode right into the gym obnoxiously slurping his even more obnoxious coffee drink. Everyone either laughed or rolled their eyes and then laughed.

“Always gotta start the season right,” he proclaimed, then handed the dog back to his handler and ditched the coffee after a couple quick sips.

Jared rolled his eyes and shook his head. The trainer elbowed him and laughed. “You’re lucky, last year it was a speedo and a bikini top.”

Jared wasn’t necessarily sure _lucky_ was the right phrase, exactly. Jensen was kind of a dick. No one would deny that. They also wouldn’t deny Jensen Ackles was just about as hot as the face of the sun. Not that Jared noticed that beyond other people mentioning it, of course. Really.

“Padalecki,” Jensen said striding over to him. “I saw you in the singles at the last winter games. You did good. I was surprised you fit on the sled though, honestly. You’re a tall one, aren’t you?”

“Ackles,” Jared acknowledged him. “Sorry I’m not shorter. Like you.”

Ackles’ teeth shown white even in the fluorescent light of the gym. He lifted his hand and clapped Jared on the shoulder blade. “Can’t wait to get you under me, Sasquatch.” He winked and walked away.

Jared wasn’t staring. Much. But honestly. Was Ackles... _flirting_ with him? Jared was uncomfortably off balance for a moment. Jensen Ackles was a notorious ladies man. Wasn’t he? _He’s just fucking with me._ Jared nodded to himself. That’s all it was. He instantly felt better.

**

Summer training consisted of rotating days of calisthenics, swimming and weight lifting, all aimed at increasing upper body strength. Jared had always felt pretty good about his arm strength and rather enjoyed summer training. Until now.

Ackles pretty much went out of his way to make most days hell on Jared. When it was a swim day, Jensen would either constantly be adjusting his swimwear (which to Jared looked much smaller than his own, but he couldn’t be for sure) or was running his large, broad fingers over his slick body sluicing droplets of pool water off… _Oh god_. Jared was in so much trouble.

On calisthenics days, Jensen liked to wear soft silky shorts. So did Jared for that matter, but his and his underwear were at least form fitting enough that his goods weren’t bouncing and swaying around everywhere during jumping jacks and stretches. Alright, that was perhaps a tiny bit of an overstatement, but Ackles made sure to plant himself directly across from Jared at every possible turn, and how was Jared supposed to concentrate when Jensen was sweaty and flushed and his shorts kept clinging to the fat line of his… _Ugh._

He was never going to survive this. And his career? Hah! Kiss that goodbye. He’d be handing out cookie samples on the sidewalk in front of his momma’s bakery by autumn.

Weight training days were Jared’s favorite days. He was almost six and a half feet of sleek, smooth muscle. Oh, he was deceptively slim, his waist and hips tiny in a way that couldn’t be overcome with even his very broad shoulders. But that was okay with him. People were constantly underestimating him – not understanding that that long slim body was corded with equally sleek muscle.

People also underestimated how much Jared would sweat. They were constantly looking at his double shirts and shorts and socks with disdain or wonder. It didn’t take long though, for them to realize just how much he needed that extra absorbency.

Jared decided rather quickly to forgo those extra layers on weight days. He loved the pull and stretch of the bars – the weights heavy, the muscles in his back and chest straining along with his arms.

Jensen had still been stretching when Jared started with the weights their first day of training. Jensen strutted in, his towel draped over his neck and his smile wide. It faltered some then fell when he saw Jared already there, thin tank already drenched and transparent, the muscles in Jared’s arm and chest flexing and releasing in a rhythm he seemed to respond to on a primal level.

Jared glanced up and quirked a brow at Jensen, who had been standing dumbfounded in the middle of the room.

“Make sure you clean that bench off when you’re done, Sweaty McSweatson.”

Jared narrowed his eyes. _Chink in armor detected. Excellent._ Jared smiled slow and wide. “Sure thing, hot stuff.”

Jensen returned the look. _Challenge accepted._

The thing about a rivalry is that it often starts to affect things and people around the people involved in said rivalry. It also doesn’t always stay a rivalry. Sometimes, it becomes all out war.

Unfortunately, that’s what happened with Jensen and Jared.

It started out innocently enough. Jared started wearing shorter shorts and thinner croppier shirts on weight day, and Jensen went from indiscreetly adjusting his swim trunks to full on cupping his heavy balls whenever Jared was unfortunate enough to look his way. Calisthenics days were a nightmare for both as Jensen put even more heart into his jumping jacks, and Jared started losing layers.

It was when Jensen put even more sway into his hips when he ran laps that Jared had finally reached his limit. Jensen was fast. Faster than Jared, if he were honest, though Jared’s stamina was a little bit superior, so it balanced out pretty well. Whenever Jensen had started to slow near the end of the laps, he and Jared were mostly at pace. Jared steps faltered the day he noticed the new sway in Jensen’s hips. There was something about the way his ass moved under his shorts and was rivaled only but the solid length of his cock pushing against his shorts as he ran.

Jared nearly stumbled, and Jensen, beautiful asshole Jensen, ran backwards, laughing at him as he moved to catch up. “You’re a dick,” Jared huffed as he came abreast again.

“Maybe,” Jensen laughed. “I’ve got a nice one, though, don’t I?”

Jared didn’t say anything else – until they were in the locker rooms. He’d been simmering for weeks. The weather outside had been the humid kind of heat that made it feel like the air was a little more solid – like you couldn’t tell if the moisture on your skin was sweat or just the droplets that made the air so thick.

The weather had nothing on Jared Padalecki.

Jensen had just dragged his sweaty shirt over his head when Jared grabbed him by the shoulder and dragged him around.

“What the fuck? Jared -”

“Show me.”

“What?”

“Show me this amazing cock of yours. Come on,” Jared moved to cage Jensen against the lockers. It was so quiet he could hear Jensen’s still rough breathing and feel it on his throat. The air between them stank of sweat and heat. “You’ve been tormenting me with it for weeks,” he continued, “so, let’s see it.” He paused for a moment, eyes never leaving Jensen’s furious green ones. “Or was that more you showing off?”

Jensen narrowed his eyes, studying Jared for a moment, and a smile crept over his mouth, slow and hard edged even on his plush lips. “Nah, come on, Sasquatch. You know I’m just messing with you. Don’t you?”

Jared smirked then stepped back a bit. “Sure. Just a joke.”

“Exactly. Come on, let’s shake and be friends. What do you say?” Jensen stretched out his hand.

Jared hesitated, then took Jensen’s hand.

Immediately, Jensen’s other hand clamped around his wrist and Jared’s hand was turned and yanked before he had fulled processed what was happening. The next second, he found himself with a handful of Jensen’s dick. He could tell it was thick – thicker than his if he wasn’t mistaken – and long, and getting longer, chubbing up under Jared’s fingers.

“Sastisfied?” Jensen asked, voice smooth as silk.

Jared jerked his hand away and hissed at Jensen. “I hate you.”

Jensen just smiled one of the mysterious smiles that infuriated Jared for no other reason than he couldn’t figure out what they meant.

“No you don’t,” Jensen stated, as nonchalantly as anything.

“Oh, yes I do. I hate you with the passion of a thousand – No, with the fire of thousand...fiery...Hold on.”

“What are you doing with your phone?”

“I’m googling this.”

“Googling what?”

“This insult. I want to get it right.”

Jensen stood there, eyebrows arched as Jared searched.

“Aha! I hate you with the fire of a thousand suns.”

“Sure, sweetheart. Sure.” Jensen ignored Jared’s outraged muttering and slipped his thumbs into the waistband of his shorts. “I don’t know about you, but I need to shower. Want to come along?”

Jared just slammed Jensen’s locker door and walked away. Points for both sides. No clear winner. That was alright. They had _weeks_ more summer training to go.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Jensen Ackles was a smart man. He knew his job and he was good at it. Plus, vanity aside, he was pretty damn good looking to boot.

He knew his reputation. He knew what people said about him – both to his face and behind his back. He knew who was talking out of boredom, who was blabbing out of jealousy and who was merely parroting something someone else said like the blind sheep they were.

He knew people thought he was a ladies man – a heartbreaker who would never settle down. The string of women he paraded publicly barely outnumbered the men he enjoyed more privately. None of them were unhappy when they left, no matter what people thought. Jensen didn’t mind being the bad guy. At least he didn’t used to.

He had a string of savvy business deals and a solid plan for the future.

Yes, Jensen Ackles was a smart man. The problem with that was that he could feel himself getting stupider every time he laid eyes on one Jared Padalecki.

Jensen liked to be in control. He ran his public life, his career and, most especially, his private life like a well oiled machine. Jared Tristan Padalecki was one overly tall, way too beautiful wrench, and he was flinging himself against Jensen’s well oiled machine. Frankly, Jensen was getting tired of it.

They’d been playing this game for weeks. Jensen usually hated summer training. He was more excited for the winter training – the wind tunnels and the snow and the rush of hurtling down the slick surface of a mountain, adrenaline screaming through your veins, gravity trying to shove you down and keep you there.

Summer training was, relatively speaking, boring. Weights, swimming, calisthenics. Meh. Things he’d probably be doing anyway. He didn’t get his perfect ass by sitting on it, after all. Since his mostly friendly rivalry with Jared started, however, he barely paid attention to what they were doing. Summer was flying by, and Jensen only noticed it in a cursory way.

But he’d had enough. Jensen was used to getting what he wanted. Now, to be fair, he never made it totally clear that was Jared, but in his defense, Jared seemed to be somewhat blind when it came to hints. Jensen was considering just bashing him over the head and dragging Jared to his mint 1967 Chevrolet Impala by his long, beautiful hair. It worked for the cavemen.

That just lead to thoughts of the two of them sandwiched into the back seat, Jared draped over the front while Jensen ate him out or them finding out exactly how dangerous road head really was. He was so engrossed in this daydream, in fact, that when he looked over to see someone else laughing with Jared and touching him on his sweaty, glistening shoulder, that Jensen forgot for a second that Jared wasn’t his. Boy, did _that_ start a ruckus.

Jensen tried to laugh it off, but Jared pinned him in the shower stall and continued to cuss him out and ask him what his problem was, and Jensen just wasn’t having it.

“You, you overgrown jackass!” Jared recoiled, but Jensen was on a roll. “You’re my problem! You come in here looking like...And then you sweat all over the place and it’s just...All I ever see is you! All I smell is you and all I hear is that fucking laugh and I’m just…I’m so goddamn tired of it.”

Jensen Ackles was a very smart man. That much was true. Smart enough to realize as soon as he saw the hurt and shame in Jared’s face, that he was, without a doubt, a jackass.

“Jared, I...”

“No. I get it. I won’t bother you again.”

“Jared...”

“Bye, Jensen.”

**

Training was not going well. Oh physically they were fine. They could go through their routines in their sleep. They’d been doing them for years.

But Jared wouldn’t so much as look at Jensen. He started back wearing multiple layers – even going so far as to wear long, thin work out pants under his shorts and a beanie over his hair. Jensen tried to talk to him a couple times, but Jared would stop him before he got started – at one point by simply walking out on Jensen.

The training for single luge, skeleton, bobsledding and some of the other winter sports was similar enough that a lot of athletes trained in the same place as Jared and Jensen. All of them picked up on the tension between them. Teams with that kind of conflict rarely placed in the Games. The other athletes thought it a shame but there were months left to work it out and they needed to focus on their own training anyway.

That became kind of difficult one day, though, when Jensen’s newest date picked him up from training. He swaggered into the gym to see if Jensen was ready, and all eyes flew to Jared.

Jensen’s newest toy was tall – at least four inches taller than Jensen. He had dark brown hair that barely brushed his wide, muscular shoulders, and slim hips and a tiny waist.

At this point, the only one surprised was Jared. Scratch that. Furious might be a better word.

If Jared dropped the weight bar a little too heavily and Jensen spent a little too much time smirking over Jared-lite’s shoulder, no one was stupid enough to mention it.

**

Something had to give. That something turned out to be Jordan.

“And what kind of name is Jordan, anyway? What are you, a river?”

So, maybe Jordan got a little mad when he saw Jared at the gym. More suspicious, really, than outright mad. Apparently, Jordan was a smart man, too. Jensen explained it was mere coincidence, but Jared-lite didn’t seem too anxious to delve any further into it, and let it go. Jensen let him.

Also, maybe Jensen got a little drunk one night and the anger he felt every time Jordan’s eyes turned out to be a chocolate brown and not a luscious, ever changing hazel might have gotten a little bit out of hand.

“I knew it!”

“Knew what, Jared?”

“It’s Jordan.” Jensen had never actually seen someone speak with their jaws clamped shut in anger before. It was fascinating.

“Right. Right. Jordan. Sorry. I’m drunk.”

“I’m aware.”

“You seem mad.”

“I have no idea why.”

“Me either. I’m a wonderful lover. Everyone says so.”

“Everyone but Jared, I take it.”

“Jared.” Jensen scoffed. “I don’t want to hear that name.”

“That’s funny, considering you’ve said it about a thousand times tonight.”

“That’s...that’s rude, I think. I probably shouldn’t have done that.”

“You really shouldn’t have.”

“I’m probably going to apologize so much tomorrow.”

“Don’t bother. I think we’re done here. Don’t you?”

“Are you mad?”

Jordan sighed. “No, Jensen, I’m not mad. Just, disappointed.”

“I’m sorry. Is there anything I can do?”

“Yeah, you can make up with Jared, and stop trying to find replacements.”

“I tried! He won’t listen to me!”

“Try harder.” Jordan dug around in Jensen’s kitchen drawers, finding paper and a pen. “I’m going to put these where you’ll see them tomorrow. Do us all a favor. Work it out.”

Jensen was collapsing into the couch, his mouth a deep pout and his eyes closing. “Why doesn’t he want me?”

“Probably because you’re an idiot,” Jordan answered as he dropped a throw over Jensen and left the house.

Jensen woke the next morning with a headache and what felt like a mouth full of sand. He stumbled into the kitchen for coffee. It wasn’t until his second cup he was alive enough to look around. Sticky notes were everywhere.

 _Make up with Jared_.

 _Stop being an asshole_.

 _Tell him how you feel_.

_Make him listen._

Huh, he didn’t know Jordan even knew half the words on some of these notes. Throwing them away and himself into the shower, Jensen wondered if anyone had ever drowned under a waterfall shower head. When that plan didn’t work out, he started on another. _Operation Get Jared Naked_ had taken shape by the time he was done conditioning his hair.

Jensen Ackles was a smart man. Even when he was being an idiot.


	3. Chapter 3

Jensen Ackles was a jackass. Straight up, stretched out, pandering, annoying jackass. _But, he’s so hot…_ Jared shook himself out of that line of thought right away. No point going down that trail again. It would just leave him in an uncomfortable position.

Fall break was coming up in just a few days. Jared had made it through. All he had to do was hang on a few more days and then there would be three weeks of Ackles free days.

It’s not that Ackles was still being an ass, actually, more the opposite. When they were in the same room, Jensen was overly solicitous of Jared – he’d even gone so far as to open doors and pull Jared’s chair out for him, walking away after the first time when he realized that Jared didn’t trust him not to pull it out from under him.

Jared stayed strong, though. He was not fooled. Whatever it was that Ackles was up to, Jared would not fall for it ever again.

**

Last day. Eight hours of training and final measurements and baselines and then long unbroken stretches without Ackles trying to pin him in the showers or against the wall or in some corner of the hall trying to ply him with fake apologies or inane chatter. He couldn’t wait.  _Liar._ Sometimes he really hated his little voice. Honestly. It was stupid, anyway.

Jared was heading for the showers. Ackles had kept his distance, and Jared’s world was good.

“Jared!”

Fuck. Maybe not.

“What do you want, Ackles?” Jared kept walking.

“I want you to listen to me.”

“I think I’ve listened to you enough, thanks.”

“Look, we’ve got to work this out.” Jensen latched his hand to Jared’s shoulder and pulled. Jared skidded to a stop.

“Look, Jensen,” Jared stepped back, leaned back against the wall behind him and crossed his arms over his chest. “We’re fine, okay? We’ll continue to be fine. I’ve stopped bothering you haven’t I? I’ve stayed out of your way and kept my sweat to myself. What else do you want?"

“It’s not like that, Jared! Please listen...”

“I just want to shower this stink off that you hate so much, go to sleep, and fly to Texas to do nothing for a few weeks but play with my dogs, eat my momma’s food and sleep. Have a good break, Jensen.”

Jensen grabbed Jared’s arm as he tried to walk past and that, well that was the last straw.

“What is your deal, Ackles? You made it pretty fucking clear how you felt about me. I’m staying out of your way. What else do you want?” Jared pulled away from Jensen.

“I didn’t mean it like that! Jared, I swear.”

Jared scoffed and stepped away again. “How else could you possibly have meant it?”

Jensen grabbed him again, but Jared shoved Jensen off him.

“Just leave me alone, alright?”

Jensen used Jared’s momentum against him, grabbing him as he took a step down the hall, swinging him face first into the wall. Jared planted his hands on the wall, but Jensen was on him immediately, shoving his knees into Jared’s and hooking his hands into Jared’s elbows. Jared was snarling, his face now pressed to the wall, and Jensen  was  a heavy weight pressed into him from shoulder to knee.

“I didn’t fucking mean it like that, Jared!”

“Liar!”

“Listen to me!”

“Then fucking say something worth listening to, asshole!”

Jensen dropped his elbows on top of Jared’s shoulders to force him down a bit further, leaning his weight into Jared’s back and hooking his chin high on Jared’s shoulder so he could speak almost directly into his ear.

“I just spent the last few months fucking anyone I could find that looked like you.” Jensen let go of Jared’s wrists and let them slide down his sides to his hips. Jared could feel Jensen’s hardening cock grind into his ass. “How do you think I meant it?”

Jared bucked against him but couldn’t get enough traction to shake Jensen off him.

“I said, how do you think I meant it?”

“Fuck you, Ackles.”

“Now you’re getting the idea.” Jensen bit down on Jared’s shoulder. “I think that was worth listening to, don’t you?”

Jared refused to answer.

“Don’t you get it now, Jared?”

“I get it, alright. You’re a jackass. That much is crystal clear.”

Jensen made a frustrated sound and pulled away from Jared. “Think it over, Jared. I’ll see you after the break.”

Jared didn’t move, and after a few moments, Jensen stomped to the end of the hall and left without even taking a shower.

Jared did the same.

**

“I mean, who does he think he is, anyway? ‘I didn’t mean it that way, Jared.’ Hah! How else could he have meant it? I mean, honestly, there’s really just the one way, right?” Jared turned, eyebrows raised. “Right?”

“Honey, I really did just want to know how you were doing. If I’d had any idea, I wouldn’t have asked you until we got home.”

“Mom!”

Jared’s mom shook her head and closed her eyes, undoubtedly praying for patience just like she’d done countless times before when dealing with her children. “Honey, he did say he didn’t mean it that way. Maybe he was telling the truth.”

“But how else would you take someone saying they can’t stand the way you look and your stink?”

“He didn’t exactly put it that way though, did he?”

“Not exactly, but what...”

“For god’s sake boy, I’ve never even met the man, but from what you’ve forced us to listen to for the last ten minutes, even _I_ know he wants to fuck you!”

“Gerald!” Jared’s mom slapped at her husband’s arm, a wicked smile dropping quickly as she looked back at her gaping son. “It is kind of clear, baby. Not sure how you missed it. Weren’t there other clues?”

Jared thought about the parade of men that looked just like him and the scene in the hallway. _He was an idiot._ “Uh, no. Not really.” Could that be it? Really? Shit. Looked like _Operation Aching for Ackles_ was back on.

“Well, I’m sure he just wanted to give you time to come around. You’ll see him in a few weeks and you can work it all out then.”

“Right. Yep. I...uh...” Jared paused, suddenly awkward knowing his parents had just been discussing his love life. “So what’s for supper?”

“I don’t know,” his dad answered. “Are we ever going to make it out of the airport?”

Jared buried his face in his hands while his parents laughed.

“Come on, let’s get out of here.”

**

“He’s so tall, mom. Not even kidding, he must be at least four inches taller than I am. You know how often that happens?”

“Pass the rolls.”

“Not too often, that’s how often. Well, actually, more often than you’d think when you’re actively looking for them, but still...”

“Rolls.”

“I fucked it up though. Like always. Had to open my big fat mouth and...”

“Sure would like to open my big fat mouth over a roll sometime today.”

“...ruined it. I think it’s coming together, though. I think he got a clue the last time I saw him.”

“Speaking of getting a clue...”

Jensen just kept talking. After a few moments of staring, his brother started grumbling and stomped over to get the rolls himself.

“You didn’t have to get up, bro. You could have just asked.”

Jensen’s brother stared at him blankly for a moment, then dove at Jensen hard enough to knock him out of his chair.

“Geez, missed you too, big brother!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technical Interlude

Winter training was Jared’s favorite time of year. The only thing he liked better was the actual trip down the track. Jared stepped out of the airport in Park City, Utah, home to seven years of the Luge World Cup and the 2002 winter Olympic winter track and ski jump sports.

Jared got himself settled at the hotel that would be his home for the next few months and ordered some food from room service. After eating, he flipped idly through a few channels but found himself too wound up to concentrate. Making up his mind, he had the front desk call him a cab, tugged on his winter jacket and a hat and headed out.

The Utah Olympic Park Track was just over 1300 meters of track, kept frozen at the perfect temperature with pipes full of over 100,000 pounds of ammonia refrigeration. Crews and more than 50 sensors made sure it stayed that way every day. It took 18 days to ice it down for runs and events.

Jared closed his eyes, imagining his sled hurtling through the turns, g-forces up to five doing their best to force his stomach out his throat. Doubles luge started later in the track and had five less turns, but it was still going to take a lot to rocket not just one but two people safely down the track.

1140 meters. Almost 1247 yards. 3741 feet. ¾ of a mile. Less than a minute to finish it all (the closer to 30 seconds, the better). Then they’d do it again.

Jared could feel the frigid air burn his nose, the scent sharp and artificial, the below zero temperature numbing his face and ears. Jared had done his research on this track, had then run it over and over, but on his own. This first year as part of a doubles team it was brand new for him. Different start area, different starting drop, fewer turns. And Jensen.

Jared had done his research on him, too. Jensen’s luge runs were impressive. He never seemed to so much as twitch out of time, and his practice runs with men’s doubles were nearly flawless. In the best luge runs, it could literally look like two people piled up on a sled hanging on for a quick ride down the ice.

In reality though, there was a lot happening in a 50 second run. Luge runners had to have immense upper body and neck strength. Usually, the taller, larger person would be on top, and the smaller on the bottom. In Jensen and Jared’s situation, though Jared was taller, his capability lay in not only his slightly superior strength but his finer steering control of the sled.

Once they got the sled started down the track, Jared would act as a sort of suspension for the sled – using opposite shoulder pressure to the seat or flexing the sled’s runners with the calf of either leg to steer and keep the ride as smooth as possible. Jensen would use head motions to signal Jared the directions, since he would be the only one that could actually see where they were going. In curves, they would work together – Jared with shoulder pressure and Jensen with calf control to get into and out of the curves as quickly and safely as possible. Two people had been killed in the past while practicing luge runs for the Olympic games, and several more hurt. Jared was determined to do his part to keep Jensen and himself safe and crash free.

Ten Americans would go to the Olympics – two doubles teams, three men singles lugers and three women singles. Jensen and Jared had both run tests with all of the other three members to determine the best doubles teams for the runs. Jensen and Jared’s times were consistently within 30 seconds of each other – that and their complimentary sizes had made them a team.

They were going to PyeongChang Korea for the 2018 winter games.

The Olympic Sliding Center in Korea was a little more than 50 meters longer, the slopes higher, the track a little slower. He and Jensen would have to figure that into their runs – keep their drag the lowest they possibly could. Jared had a tendency to raise his head too much. His memorization of the tracks he ran were not quite enough to keep him satisfied with watching the track down the line of his nose for the best aerodynamics. As part of a doubles team now, that fear was something he was going to have really work through. It could cost them not only precious seconds but a medal as well.

The light was quickly waning and Jared was alarmingly numb by the time he fumbled for his phone and called a cab back to the hotel. He was full of reverence, of excitement. He couldn’t wait to get back to training.

When he made it back to his room, Jensen was just arriving, his arms full of luggage that he dropped to unlock his door. When he glanced up and saw Jared approaching, he smiled and waved. “Hey, Jared.”

“Hey. Looks like we’re neighbors.” Jared was hesitant, unsure if Jensen would still be angry.

“Yeah? Connecting?” Jensen waggling eyebrows were just as ridiculous as those things always were.

Jared laughed, relieved. “I don’t think so.”

“What a shame.” They stood smiling at each other for a moment before Jensen shook his head and said, “I’m pooped. I’m going to grab some food from room service and then sleep. Morning comes awfully early.”

“That’s a fact. Sleep tight. Don’t let the...”

Jensen clapped his hand over Jared’s mouth. “Don’t you dare say it.”

Jared laughed at bit at Jensen’s palm. They were still laughing when they entered their rooms.

Yeah, Jared loved winter training.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here be some sex. Not THE sex, but some sex.
> 
> All other names are actually people on the 2018 Winter Olympic team. I apologize for dragging y'all into this. Honestly. 
> 
> Also, I really did google 'Wind tunnel aerodynamics and the male penis". It wasn't as helpful as you might think, though it did lead me to compression undies.
> 
> Also, also, I was just planning on this being a couple three chapters of fun and rough sex. I have clearly failed at that.
> 
> Also, also, also, the next chapter should theoretically be the last one.
> 
> Also, also, also, also, outfits for luge and skeleton sports generally have zippers and seams to the sides (sometimes back) to keep down drag and are super thin and breathable. Every little thing counts. Just FYI. lol

“Alright people we are starting our winter training today. We’re gonna measure you for your training suits, those will be back in two days. After we get you all suited up, we’ll head into the wind tunnel to check your form and practice starts.” The room filled with groans. “I know. I know. Practicing starts are a pain in the ass, but you all know it’s hard as hell to come back from a slow start, so it’s probably the most important thing we’ll be practicing.”

“Suck it up ladies and gents. Ackles, Padalecki, Taylor and Hamlin hit the gym. Antoine, Britcher, Krewson, and Morris head to the rooms to be measured. Mazdzer, Mortenson…”

**

Two days later, coach handed out the finished suits.

“Make sure you get yours and only yours, people. It has your name and sizes on each. You get three. Check them all tonight and let us know right away if something is wrong.” Coach paused for a moment and looked over to where Jared and Jensen were. “Padalecki, yours is the one marked size Sasquatch. Jensen, yours is marked Blue Steel. Not sure what you did to our tailors, but there you go. You come back for training next year and you are NOT going in together, understand?”

“Yes, Coach.”

“Copy that, Coach.”

“Alright. On these tables you’ll also find compression shorts and bras.” Voices rose in dissent. “Stop whining. If you all have compression wear you like better, feel free to use it. But use it.” Coach scooped up a hand full of packages. “Some of you need more compression than others. Katie, don’t make that face, you knew it was coming. Justin. Padaconda, don’t make _that_ face either this isn’t new to you. Jayson. And Ackles.”

Jensen grabbed the package Coach lobbed at him, and screwed up his face. He opened his mouth to protest, but the Coach beat him to it. “Shut it, Ackles. I’m not going to lose even one precious second because the apparently giant dick the good lord saw fit to bless you with causes too much drag, is that clear?”

Jensen just sputtered, too embarrassed to respond.

Jared started out laughing with the rest of the group, because everyone knew that the drag factor of most body parts wasn’t all _that_ significant, then it hit him. Jensen had a huge dick. _Giant, the Coach said,_ his mind supplied helpfully. Oh, god.

It’s not like Jared hadn’t noticed, especially when Jensen took to wearing those thin silky shorts when they were working out. And there’s not a lot of place in a speedo to keep that kind of info to yourself, either. But still. There was something about having it _announced_ like that.

“Hit the gym, y’all. Come back tomorrow ready to hit the wind tunnel.”

If Jared was distracted and snappish the rest of the day, well at least no one knew why.

**

“Padackles! Time to hit the wind tunnel. Get suited up.”

“Padackles?” Jensen muttered out of the side of his mouth. “That’s just ridiculous!”

“Right?”

“Obviously, it should be Ackalecki!”

“Wha...”

“Get a move on! We have a lot of tests to do today!”

“Coming, Coach!”

**

“This is going to be your sled. Y’all aren’t new at the wind tunnel or luge, but you are to doubles. We’re gonna check your drag and the sled and see if we need any adjustments – to you or it. It’s also gonna get you used to the pressure and your positions.”

Coach handed them their helmets and left the chamber. Jared made his way to the sled and lay down, fitting his legs between the runners, and making sure he was in the proper position on the sled. Jensen paused by the sled, and even with his helmet on, Jared could feel his gaze like a touch.

Jared knew what he looked like – tall, handsome, sleek but defined, strong muscles. The training suit was much like their Olympic uniform was going to be, the material stretchy but sturdy with no bulk to them. Jared raised his eyes to Jensen’s and they stuck there, broken only by the droll voice of their Coach.

“Sometime today, Ackles.”

Jensen jerked a bit and climbed on the sled, blanketing Jared with his body.

“Ready?”

Jensen gave their Coach the thumbs up and a countdown began.

Jared was in hell. The feel of Jensen’s body pressed tight to his had him breathless and it was only partly because _Jensen was fucking heavy_. They shifted minutely, finding the places their bodies fit. Jared could feel every inch of Jensen’s body pressed to him, and he was freaking out. They wouldn’t be here long. Just long enough to check their aerodynamics, then they were done.

Jared started thinking about anything he could to take his mind off the fact that the bulge of his not-as-soft-as-it-should-be dick was nestled in the curve of Jensen’s lower back. He hadn’t realized he was shaking his leg until Jensen’s hand clamped down tight right above his knee.

“Calm down, Jared,” he murmured. “It’s going to be fine. We can do this.”

“Right. We can do this.”

Thirty seconds. He can do this.

“Lasers on, nod if you’re positioned.” They nodded. “Test one: 60 to 80 mph, testing for sled and position. Ten seconds.”

There was a whoosh and a slight whine as the fan started turning, the air pressure building quickly. The test was quick, just a few minutes. When it was over, Jensen slid off to the side of the sled.

“We need to do some work to the sled runners. There’s a little too much drag that shouldn’t be there. Jensen, I know you’re bowlegged but you have to keep your legs a bit straighter. Jared, you know what I’m going to say – drop that head.” The boys gave a thumbs up. “Let’s go again.”

Jared and Jensen got back into position.

“Little to the left Jared.”

Jared could feel as he and Jensen slotted back into place. The countdown was shorter this time and Jared purposefully kept his head down. They ended up doing two more run throughs, then went to get lunch while they worked on the sled. After lunch they went four more times, the last three, they nailed their positions with no adjustments.

“Alright boys, head out for some practice on the starts.”

“Oh, god,” Jared grumbled. “I hate start practice.”

Jensen just laughed.

**

The problem with practicing starts is that you have to jump into the sled as quickly as possible. Jared’s been half aroused all day long, and Jensen’s body slamming into his dick over and over is not really conducive to a good practice. Jared is nervous, horny and keeps messing up the starts.

The third time he tripped getting into the sled and the Coach was not happy. “Padalecki! What is going on with you! It’s like you’ve never _seen_ a sled before!”

Jared flushed red and he pulled his helmet off. “Sorry, Coach, I don’t know what…”

“Well I sure don’t, Padalecki. So figure it out!”

Jensen studied Jared for a moment, then yelled to the Coach. “Can we have 15, Coach?”

“Fine. Take 20, I don’t care. The afternoon’s been a bust so far.”

Jensen grabbed Jared by the wrist and tugged him into the locker room and locked the door behind them.

“Thanks. I don’t know why I’m fucking up so much. I’m so sorry.”

“Liar.”

“What?”

“You know exactly why you keep fucking up, and so do I.”

Jared’s teeth clacked together. “You do?”

“You think I couldn’t feel what’s going on with you?” Jensen yanked on Jared’s arm, lifting it and unzipping Jared’s suit to his knees.

“What...what are you doing?”

“Handling your little problem.”

Jared tried to pull his arm out of Jensen’s hand, but Jensen’s grip was steel.

“Strip. We don’t have but a few minutes.”

Jared eased his suit over his head and, when Jensen let him go, slid his arm out of the sleeve. He started to do the same on the other side, but Jensen stopped him.

“This is fine.”

“I still don’t know...” Jared’s words died in his throat as Jensen pulled Jared’s suit to the side and jerked his underwear down. “Jensen, I...”

“Shh. Be good for me.” Jensen, apparently, didn’t play around. He hefted Jared’s rapidly hardening cock and immediately slid his mouth down on it as far as he could, the first time loosely to wet Jared’s cock and again, slower, his tongue pressing against the underside while his throat worked against the tip easing into it on every stroke.

Jared stood frozen, his arm still half outstretched, unable to believe that Jensen fucking Ackles was sucking his dick. “Jensen, god...”

Jensen hummed, sliding the head of Jared’s cock up against the roof if his mouth, dragging it out lightly over his teeth, and sucking sharply on the head.

Reality caught up with Jared quickly, and he dropped his arm, curling in on himself and over Jensen, his hand resting on Jensen’s shoulder. “Oh, fuck, Jensen, right like that. I’m...fuck I’m so close. Fuck. Jensen, I’m going to come.”

Jensen didn’t pull off. If anything, he sucked harder.

Jared’s legs started to shake and he came, Jensen sucking, swallowing and licking Jared’s cock clean.

“There. That should take care of your little problem for this afternoon. Wipe off, dress and let’s get going.”

Jared just stared at Jensen. This may have taken care of one problem, but now Jared had to deal with his body trembling and the knowledge that Jensen Ackles just sucked him dry. Jensen raised both his eyebrows and motioned him to the sinks. Jared shuffled over.

“I can’t believe you...”

“Believe it.”

Jared redressed and headed to the door. Jensen caught his arm.

“This was just a quick fix for your little problem.” His eyes flicked down to Jared’s crotch. “I’ll be by your room tonight. We just have workouts tomorrow." Jensen's voice dropped even lower than normal. "I’m going to fuck you until you can barely move.”

Jared just gaped at Jensen as he unlocked the locker room door and started to leave. He paused for a moment, swaying close to Jared.

“Don’t even think about not answering that door, tonight.”

Jared felt rooted to the floor as he watched Jensen head off down the hall.

“Come on Padalecki! Get a move on!”

Jared took off after Jensen, still in shock about the fact that Jensen didn’t just want to suck his dick, he was going to...holy jesus, mother mary and all the saints. Jensen Ackles was going to fuck him. Tonight. A lot.

Suddenly, a stray thought crossed Jared’s mind. “Hey,” he called out to Jensen. “My ‘problem’ isn’t exactly little you know!”

Jensen’s laughter was his only response.

Jared nailed every start for the rest of the day.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, y'all, I had to post this today because:  
> a) the doubles luge event was today (2/14)  
> b) Valentine's Day  
> c) I'm corny like that
> 
> I ended up going out for Valentine's unexpectedly, so I was later to post than I liked, but hey, it's still the 14th on the West Coast, so I'm good!
> 
> Also, Austria actually won the Silver. The US was 7th and 10th place in the two runs, respectively. Hopefully, the Austrians won't mind too much. 
> 
> Also also, just FYI, Germans won Gold and Bronze, like they often do. They've dominated luge events for decades.
> 
> Also, also, also, the difference between the US and the Silver was a mere 0.867 for both runs combined. Competition is stiff, y'all.
> 
> Oooooh, also x 4, I made a thing! A NSFW thing. It's at the very end of the fic, so beware.

Jared changed his shirt. Again. His goal was to look casual and unaffected by the fact that _Jensen Ackles was going to fuck him_. He was having trouble meeting that goal.

Jared had skipped showering at the center and immediately came to the hotel. He’d showered quickly and thoroughly, taking care of the intimate cleansing he hadn’t had to do in months, and a little prep to get things started.

He’d gone through every shirt he’d packed and no shirt at all, then thought about running to the store down the street and buying a new one, but that would be ridiculous considering he doubted he was even _in_ a shirt for very long. Probably. If Jensen wasn’t fucking with him. Ah, yes, his old friend insecurity. Right on time.

Jared pushed through and moved on to figuring out how and where to stand once he let Jensen in the room. Realizing what he was doing, he snorted and went to sit in the desk chair. He was “casually” flipping through the TV channels when he heard footsteps in the hall outside. He muted the TV, listening for the snick of the key next door.

Jensen had just entered his room.

Jared sat stock still for the next ten minutes, wondering if Jensen was really coming. He was starting to think Jensen had no intention of following through when a glance at his watch made him realize it had only been fifteen minutes. Jared stood, shaking his head and then his shoulders.

Jensen Ackles was making him crazy. Operation Aching for Ackles was a mistake. Honestly. What was he –

There was a knock. Jared held his breath for a second and answered the door.

Jensen was leaning on the door frame, his elbow propped beside his head, his other hand hooked over the top of the frame. He was out of breath, like he’d hurried, and something in Jared liked that very, very much.

Just like that, Jared settled.

Jensen arched his brows and Jared opened the door wide in answer.

Jensen stepped into the room and Jared started to speak, only to find himself pushed back against the wall as Jensen kicked the door shut.

“Hello, beautiful. Miss me?”

“Could you _be_ any cheesier?”

“Oh, yeah. But I’m busy right now.” Jensen lowered his mouth to Jared’s throat, kissing down the column of it, knocking his head into Jared’s jaw lightly in a hint to get better access. Jared pushed back, trying to get a little space.

“Jens-”

Jensen apparently wasn’t into talking, because he merely spun Jared and pressed him face first into the wall that was at his back. He kicked at Jared’s ankles, then, when Jared refused to widen his stance, drove his knees into Jared’s bending his legs and putting him more at Jensen’s height.

“Can’t just play along can you?”

Jared snorted. “You have a thing for walls? Seems I remember this move before.”

Jensen pressed the full length of his body against Jared then reached around to palm Jared’s crotch. “Seems like you have a thing for it yourself, big boy.”

Jared groaned. “Why so corny? I remember you as much smoother than this.”

“Just trying to lighten the mood, sweetheart.”

“You’re not do-” Jared stopped abruptly as Jensen started unbuttoning Jared’s pants. He waited for the feel of Jensen’s hand on his cock, but it never came. Instead, Jensen slid Jared’s jeans down below his ass, then moved his hand around Jared’s hip and over his ass, delving into Jared’s crack. As Jensen skimmed his fingertips over Jared’s hole, he pushed a little, testing.

Jared could hear Jensen suck in a breath when there was more give than he expected.

“Did you get yourself ready for me, sweetheart?”

Jared nodded, his face sliding over the wall he was still pressed to.

Jensen moved his hand back to Jared’s face and Jared could see him reach for his own belt out of the corner of his eye. “What...”

“Shh. You obviously wanted this, so you’re about to get it.”

“Not like...” Jensen cut him off again, his hand covering Jared’s mouth. And that? That was it. Because Jared wanted this in a way he’d rarely wanted anyone, but if there was one thing his momma taught him, it was that people always valued things they had to work for more than things they just got handed to them. Seemed Jensen forgot that.

The thing about Jensen is that he was slimmer than you’d think when you got close to him. He just seemed larger than he really was. He’s also much stronger than you think he’d be. Oh, Jared knew because he’d seen him train every day for months. Jared also knew that no matter how strong Jensen was, Jared was his equal, if not a little better.

Planting his right hand on the wall, he brought his left up under Jensen’s arm, twisting down and pushing away from the wall simultaneously.

“Not like this.”

Jensen narrowed his eyes. Challenge presented. Challenge accepted. A slow smile crept across Jensen’s face. “Alright, sweetheart. Then how?”

Jared grinned back. “I want to ride you.”

Jensen stepped out of his jeans – he’d had them half off before Jared stopped him. He stared at Jared, a challenge in his eye. Jared dropped his pants and boxer briefs in one smooth move and arched an eyebrow. Jensen smirked and followed suit.

Jensen stalked closer to him, his hardening cock a distraction. “So you want me to let you ride me, do you?”

“Let me?” Jared smiled rather innocently. “I don’t think you really have much of a choice.”

“Is that right?”

“Mmhmm.”

“Let’s see.”

And, yeah, Jensen was much stronger than you might think. His muscles sleek instead of bulky, his shoulders broad and hard. In a second, Jared was trying to break his grip, and Jensen was putting him right where Jensen wanted him.

And Jared, well, Jared was an easy going kind of guy – sweet and kind – a good Texan even in the bright lights of cities far from home. But he was a competitor through and through. And Jensen’s fingers were tight bands around Jared’s wrists and Jared wasn’t about to let that stand.

And maybe Jensen was growling and snapping – a junkyard dog who never walked away from a challenge, but Jared, oh, Jared had thunder in his chest and lightning in his gut and the overwhelming need to put Jensen fucking Ackles in his place. When Jensen held him to the mattress, sheets and pillows somewhere Jared couldn’t see, the tufted bed topper leaving imprints along his spine as Jensen just pushed and pushed, that gave Jared the leverage he needed, and he bucked. Jensen flailed just a little and that was the opening Jared wanted.

In a quick flip Jensen was flat on his back, his elbows bent and his wrists in Jared’s grip this time. His teeth were wet and sharp in the fading light and his grin was feral.

“Come on, sweetheart. Fuck me.”

Jared slid into place and with his free hand reached back to steady Jensen’s cock so he could rock down on it. He let Jensen in but then stopped, less than half of Jensen’s heavy dick in his body. He shifted Jensen’s wrists to both hands and simply hovered for a moment.

Jensen bucked, trying to get Jared to sink lower on his cock, but Jared just wrapped his feet over Jensen’s knees and pressed down. Jensen honest to god snarled at him. Jared smiled at Jensen and, point made, released Jensen’s hands. He smashed his mouth to Jensen’s as he slid all the way down on Jensen’s dick.

Jensen’s hands immediately cupped Jared’s face, holding him still for kisses more like screaming and stealing each others air. Jared tore his face away, rising up and riding Jensen in earnest. They came like that, Jared’s fists on the bed and Jensen’s chest, Jensen’s fingers digging bruises in Jared’s hips and clamped around Jared’s cock.

Jared collapsed, falling face first on the mattress beside Jensen, their sweaty skin clinging where their legs and arms met. Jensen ran both hands through his hair, his chest heaving.

“Who the fuck are you?”

Jared grinned in his general direction, too tired to actually search out his face.

“Someone who loves a challenge.”

**

Epilogue

_Pyeongchang, South Korea_

Jensen and Jared stood at the starting line, waiting for the sound that would start their first official run. They had six practice runs and did pretty good – they started out a little rough but quickly hit a groove. They were ready. Jensen looked at him and nodded, his hand heavy on the Jared’s back. Jared smiled back.

The starting signal came quickly and they were off. An hour and a half later, their second run was finished and Jared and Jensen had won a silver medal.

After the excitement of the races and their win, Jared and Jensen prepared for the medal ceremony. From seemingly nowhere, Jensen presented Jared with a single red rose and a tiny Whitman’s Sampler with three chocolates. Jared was stupefied.

“Happy Valentine’s Day.”

Jared didn’t kiss him, but it was a very close thing.

**

As they headed back to their room that night, they turned their phones back on to text after text of congratulations.

Jared’s family sent him some:

_Congratulations honey! Your dad and I are so proud of you! Oh, and your young man is so handsome!_

_Well done, son!_

_Dude, were you crying? How are we related?_

 

Jensen’s mother and brother sent him a couple, too:

_Oh, darling, we’re so proud! Congratulations! You’ll have to bring your boyfriend home to meet us!_

_I can see your nipples through your suit. Call me, homo._

**

“Come on, sweetheart. It’s time you thank me for your Valentine’s gifts.”

If they could barely walk the next morning, well, there was no one trying too hard to complain.

 

 

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152910733@N05/38467294580/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
